Derekus Casanova
by boshrocks
Summary: Derek is Casanova, a guy who goes through countless beautiful girls and avoiding the consequences. Now though, he has fallen in love. How will he cope with the Consequences? DASEY based on the movie. read and review please.
1. Prologue

I am the best of the best. Captain of the hockey team and the school player. I get all the girls I want and they fall at my feet wanting me. It's a charmed life. I always get what I want when I want it.

That is, until I met her.

She was forbidden fruit; she was family. My father remarried and she was the eldest daughter of his bride. We were the same age, and things did not start well.

We fought constantly. She was my total opposite. She was clever and creative. She danced like an angel and sang like a bird. She was beautiful and graceful, and not afraid to speak her own mind. She was the first person to stand up to me. I did not mean to fall for her, but I did.

But she was family. That was the only thing preventing me from telling her the truth. I had to content myself with gazing from afar. I have had to keep pretending to fight with her and dating a long line of faceless bimbo's for almost a year.

I wonder who it was who first knew that a love that is hidden hurts the most and if it is unrequited grows despite itself. I was so much in love with her that I couldn't stand it. She was so…perfect.

Something had to be done. I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. My dreams were filled with her, some of them bordering on naughty. I spent almost all of my time daydreaming about her. And I couldn't tell her.

It tortured me. It nibbled at me from within. I ran through the scenario's in my head if I told her. The first one made it plain that if I told her and she was disgusted at the idea she would shun me and go to her mum and ask her to move her away from me. Not good. The other one was what I dreamt would happen. I tell her and she returns the feeling, and we live happily ever after. Very, very good. Unfortunately that is unlikely to happen.

But the Valentines Day Masked Ball is coming up in a week. And I have a plan.


	2. Flowers

Derek and Casey were sitting in the living room, Derek watching a hockey game and Casey trying to read but actually unable to concentrate and sending Death Glares™ at him over her book. He himself was attempting not to laugh at her.

The doorbell rang and Derek surprised Casey by getting up to answer it. She paid little attention to it though and returned to her book. A moment later Derek came back with a bunch of white lilies in his arms.

"Special delivery for a Miss Casey McDonald." He grinned at her and handed them to her. She gasped and touched the petals of a few lovingly. Derek watched her carefully. "Any idea who sent them?"

"No. Oh wait, there's a card." She put them on the coffee table and read the card.

"What's it say?" Derek was trying not to smile.

" 'Casey; when I look at you, the world stops but mine spins like fury. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. It is of you alone I think and dream. C.' "

"Wow. Romantic stuff."

"Yeah. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Where have I heard that?"

"I don't know. Sounds like it comes from a soppy romance novel."

"That's it. Jane Austen, Persuasion."

Derek reached over and took the card from her. "C. Sounds like you've got a secret admirer. Don't know why."

She hit him playfully and took the card back. "C. Who's initial is C that I know? Who would have a crush on me?"

"No one I know. You didn't send it to yourself did you? Because that's beyond sad."

"No. I haven't done that in years. You only do that if you're very lonely. And a lot of girls do that around valentines day. It makes you feel better."

"Wow. I had no idea you were so pathetic." Derek said with a credible attempt at sarcasm.

"Stop it. This is a total mystery. I'll show the card to Emily tomorrow. She's the expert on this sort of thing."

"Are you going to tell Max?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he's ready for it yet. I think he'd flip out I he knew."

"Doesn't he trust you?"

"I don't think so. He's the jealous type. At least I know he cares. Not that that's any consolation."

Derek chuckled a little. "I don't think you should tell him. He's not exactly been honest with you either."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't really tell you this, since it's breaking the guy code, but he's been cheating on you. I know you don't want to hear it, especially this close to Valentines Day. But I think you need to know. It's better that you know sooner rather than later."

"Cheating? Do you know who with?"

"His ex girlfriend, Amy. And Kendra."

"Your Kendra?"

"She's hardly my Kendra anymore. We broke up months ago. But you don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. We've been going through a bit of a rough patch lately."

"But everything seemed fine."

"I didn't want people to see us fail. We were an odd couple, being on the opposite ends of the status quo, and the fact that we were failing proved that it didn't work. We were the poster couple for proving that it could work. Oh, give me a man that is man enough to give himself just to the woman that is worth him."

"Maybe this C is that man." He smiled at her charmingly and returned to his hockey match.

"Sometimes, Derek, I really hate you."

"No you don't." he answered charmingly without turning his attention away from the television.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

We you can imagine this went on for quite some time before Edwin and Lizzie got so fed up with them… they duct taped their mouths up.

Edwin and Lizzie could hear their muffled shouts at them and laughed to hear them.

"Mnnn, mnnnn…mnnnn!" there was a ripping sound and then two resounding "Ow!"s

Glancing down the stairs they saw Derek and Casey on the sofa with the strips of duct tape in each others hands. They had clearly decided to take each others off rather than their own.

"There goes my attempt at a beard."

"You don't have a beard."

"Attempt, being the operative word in that sentence."

Casey sniggered.

In the week leading up to Valentines Day Casey received a new bunch of flowers every day, each coming with a card containing a romantic saying or flattery. Gradually she was being won over by the romance of the thing. Casey was an old romantic at heart.

On the morning of Valentines Day she received two dozen large red roses.

"Not more flowers." Nora complained. "We're running out of vases." She added when Casey glared at her playfully.

"They're beautiful." Casey breathed smelling one. "Oh wait, this one's fake. Why is one fake?"

"Read the card; maybe that offers an explanation." George suggested taking a sip of coffee.

" 'I'll love you until the last rose dies. Meet me at the ball tonight. Eagerly awaiting you, Casanova.' Casanova. Another clue."

"Who is this Casanova?" Edwin asked over his cereal box.

"No idea. But whoever he is he's very sweet." Casey blushed a little. There had also been letters that lured her in and tugged at her heartstrings. Most of these letters came through friends like Emily and Kendra. Casey hadn't told anyone but she liked all the attention and the flattery. She and Max had broken up earlier in the week and the letters made her feel better and the house was now filled with the beautiful flowers.

"Mail's here!" Marti called rushing in with the small bundle of mail. With great delicacy she distributed it grinning away. Casey got another letter and a parcel.

The thing with Casanova's letters was that they were beautiful in themselves. They were always written on parchment and sealed with red sealing wax. It was like something out of a novel.

Casey looked at the letter in her hands before opening it. It was filled with compliments and displayed a wish to enjoy her company at the ball. It was all terribly romantic.

"What's this?" Marti asked, prodding the parcel that came with it.

"I don't know. I suppose I shall have to open it." it was a dress. It was a very Romeo and Juliet style and made from dark red velvet with gold trimming. A golden mask accompanied it. "I guess he means for me to wear them tonight. But how will I know who he is?"

"One word for you darling." Derek smirked. "Instinct."

"What are you so happy about? You look like the cat that got the cream." Case snapped.

"Put the pieces together and you'll have your Casanova." Derek said with infuriating ease.

"I still hate you."

"I know."


	3. Meeting Casanova

"What do you think?" Casey asked her resident princess maker.

"You look really pretty." Marti replied playing with the golden mask.

Casey looked at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure?"

"You need a tiara."

"A tiara would be a little too much. But you're right; I need something on my head." Casey mused taking the mask from Marti.

"I agree."

"Mom?"

Nora came into the room and proffered a coronet of red roses and little white rosebuds. "Every princess should have a crown. Let's take out the rollers and put your mask on."

Nora settled the coronet on Casey's head and fixed it with bobby pins. She also looped a few locks of Casey's hair up under it. "Spring queen here you come." And that made the three of them burst out laughing.

Downstairs the front door slammed.

"That'll be Derek leaving."

"I thought he wasn't even going. It's not really his thing."

Nora smiled at her daughter. "There's a lot you don't know about him."

"Like what?"

"Like why he hasn't had a girlfriend since Kendra. He hasn't even had dates. Didn't you wonder about that?"

"Yeah a little. I just thought he wasn't dating because he's madly in love with Sally."

"He is madly in love, just not with her."

"Who then?"

"You better get going. You don't want to be late. We'll wait up for you." Nora sighed as her daughter swept out of the room.

"Come on Catwoman, I don't want to be late."

"Relax Juliet. You'll get your Casanova." Emily rolled her eyes under her shiny black mask. "And I'm Batgirl, not Catwoman."

"I can't see any difference." Casey laughed as they entered the hall.

It looked beautiful. It was a paradise of fairy lights and disco ball light. Swathes of red pink and white tissue paper were strung from the walls and ceiling. Don't Dream It's Over by Sixpence None The Richer was the song playing and most of the people were slow dancing to it. Casey gasped as she stared around the room.

"Nice isn't it?" someone asked nearby. Looking past Emily Casey saw a tall Batman watching Emily more than the room.

"Shlepper?"

"No. Not even close."

"That dress suits you." a voice whispered in Casey's ear. Turning she saw a Romeo who was just as tall as Emily's Batman. Emily was now flirting up a storm with Batman and this Romeo was clearly taking advantage of it.

"Am I right to hazard a guess that you are Casanova?" Casey flirted gently.

"I can be anything you want me to be." He said smarmily.

A hand grasped him on the back of the neck and moved him out of the way. "Wrong girl, Romeo." The Princess-Bride hero who replaced him said. "He's right though, the dress does suit you. You look beautiful."

"Casanova, I presume?"

He swept her a charming bow, sweeping his feathered hat off his head in the process. The messy brown hair was familiar but she couldn't place it. He replaced the hat and straightened up. "Dance with me." He requested gently holding a hand out.

Smiling sweetly she took it and let him lead her out to the dance floor. As they slowly danced he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Under her mask Casey blushed a little but couldn't help liking this mystery Casanova. All evening they danced and talked.

"Let me show you the world as you've never seen it. Let's start by taking you one step closer to heaven." He breathed into her ear before kissing her.

And that kiss was familiar too. That kiss was one she had had about a year ago. At the wedding of Nora and George, before she knew who her stepbrother was. A seemingly innocent kiss before the service; and then the shock of seeing him as the best man. The son of her new stepfather. They had kept that kiss secret since it happened.

She put two and two together. Casanova; reputation for female conquests. Casanova; a man who gets away with everything. Casanova; a man who falls for the forbidden fruit. Derek. Derek was Casanova.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. "I know who you are."

"It's about time." he smiled.

"How long did you think you'd fool me?"

"Not half as long as I did." Derek laughed.

"I have a confession, Derek. I didn't need Casanova. I was already a lost cause when that first bunch of lilies arrived."

Derek chuckled and twirled her again. As she came back to him he stopped her. "Do you have any idea how much I spent on those flowers?"

Casey laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Now that's a clichéd line if ever there was one." He laughed again and kissed her again.


End file.
